This invention relates to a crane and method of using a crane. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a swing arm crane and a method of using the crane to lift loads on a rig.
In the course of searching for oil and gas, operators drill in various regions of the globe, including the world's oceans. Many times, a floating type of drilling rig or floating production platform is utilized, as is well understood by those of ordinary skill in the art. During the course of drilling, completion, and/or production operations, operators may find it necessary to perform remedial well work.
Remedial well work can be performed with a coiled tubing unit, a snubbing unit, workover rig, etc. In the use of a coiled tubing unit and/or snubbing unit, operators will rig up a lift frame within the derrick. The lift frame is used to support injector heads, lubricators, etc. during the rig up, operation and rig down phases of the well work. Many times, the operator finds it necessary to lift equipment from a staging area to the work area within the lift frame.
Prior art equipment, such as cranes, have been used to aid operators in picking up and moving supplemental equipment from one point to another. However, oil field equipment is bulky. Prior art cranes and/or winches needed to lift this equipment are inadequate. In fact, operators will many times use a drilling rig's air tugger in order to lift and move equipment. However, air tuggers are generally ill suited and/or positioned for lifting this type of equipment. For instance, the air tuggers have a limited swing range of motion and have other uses for the rig crew.
Therefore, there is a need for a crane that will lift equipment. There is also a need for a crane that has a significant swing range of motion. There is also a need for a crane that can be used in conjunction with remedial well work on drilling and production platforms. The present invention will meet these needs, as well as others, as will be more readily understood by a reading of the following.